Just your regular one shots
by MakexMexYourxAphrodite
Summary: Well, I mean you have to click the title to see what I'm writing, duh. Either way it's basically just a collection of one shots decided by you. Confused? Yeah, just click to see what I'm talking about.
1. Chapter 1

Ok peoples, I've come up with something and I'm leaving everything up to you. Wait that sounds confusing. Ok, erase everything I've just said from your minds. So what I meant was, you guys can leave reviews with a ship name and I shall write a one shot. Go as wild and weird as you want, I'm open to anything as long as it's PJO and HOO. You have to include what kind of one shot you want though. As said before I'm pretty open to anything. If you feel that I did a pretty good job on yours which I probably didn't, you can PM me about making it into a longer story. Well that's it, bye!


	2. Frazel AU After the war

**For: DaughterofApollo7**

Maybe it was how the sun shined on her golden eyes. Or how her milky smooth brown skin glowed whenever. Frank didn't know, he never ran out of reasons to love her. He knew she was his life and the person he trusted most. Frank also knew this was the girl he was going to spend the rest of his life with. Now what mattered was how he was going to pop the question...

It's been ten years since the war was over. Leo was still MIA, though everyone was still searching. No one was going to quit unless they across his skeleton. Percy and Annabeth hadn't gotten married either, in fact none of the seven had, though no one really knew about Leo. Even _though_ they never got married, Percy and Annabeth did have a child. Her name was Brielle and she had her mother's stormy gray eyes and Percy's unruly black hair, which was messy even for a one year old. Piper and Jason also had a kid who had just been born. He had Piper's beauty in a way and didn't look like either of his parents. As said before, he was still a beautiful child with tan skin, black straight hair, and warm brown eyes. How he had gotten his looks, no one knew. Must've been a descendant of Aphrodite kind of thing.

Frank and Hazel had been the only ones to maintain a relationship withoit having any children or getting married. They could've done it several times but both felt too young. But now Hazel had just turned twenty five and Frank was twenty six. They were both still young but Frank was getting a little impatient. Not with Hazel, he could wait a million years for her. He wanted to really be able to call her his wife. To tell people that she was his. He wanted to be settled down and in a few years have a family or something. Or adopt a few dogs and call it a family, whatever. He just wanted to finally say,"I do".

After a a guys night out with Percy, Jason, and even Nico, who had still remained single after his break up with Will Solace a few years back, ("I'm still looking for a guy that I actually want to live my life with, like you guys and your soon to be wives." Though of coarse after he said this, we found him in a corner with a guy who he'd met five minutes before.) he voiced his situation out to them and Jason immediately patted him on the back saying,"Look man, I think it's time you and her actually get serious about this."

"You mean... Proposing to her?" Frank asked, knowing he wasn't ready for that kind of thing yet. He lived Hazel and would love to get married but what if she didn't want that? What if she thought their relationship would be awkward after she turned him down and wanted a break? Frank couldn't stand that thought.

"Well yeah dude. I mean you and Hazel aren't getting any younger and I know Annabeth and I aren't either, but you know we have little Brielle running around and we've gotta think about her. It's perfect timing for you two so I think you should." Percy advised.

Jason and Percy were able to spot his apprehension from a mile away. "Frank, I don't think Hazel is honestly going to say no. You love her which is obvious and she loves you, too. It's always best when you just do it."

Frank was still scared but he kept those last few words in head.

Once he got home, he went straight to the room of his little apartment he shared with Hazel. The apartment wasn't necessarily really small and crowded but it was only fit for two people and maybe a baby, which Frank knew for sure wasn't happening anytime soon.

He opened the door trying to remain as quiet as possible, knowing that the golden-eyed girl wis ups be sleeping peacefully on their bed. He watched her for a few seconds and those seconds felt so short to him. Frank noticed the way Hazel naturally looked beautiful while she was sleeping, too. Her soft snores filled the room and her hair was all over the place. The Chinese-Canadian tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, he thought she looked kind of uncomfortable. Frank admired her beauty again. He didn't know when, but he was going to propose one of these days, that was for sure.

The next few days had been hectic for Frank. He wanted to propose every time he saw her but he didn't have the ring. And he was still scared out of his mind.

Hazel and him had gotten into a but of an argument, Frank of coarse not really thinking of it as an argument. He was looking at her getting all riled up about something and when she finally yelled,"Frank are you even listening?" He let it slip out.

"Marry me."

Hazel's face turned paler than usual. She had forgotten about whatever she had been mad at. For a second she didn't say anything. Frank just wanted to disappear and hoped that the ground would open swallow him. How could he have been so stupid to let slip out like that? It wasn't even a proper proposal but now he couldn't worry about that -oh gods, what was she going to say?

"What?" She finally asked.

"Marry me?" Frank said it again, this time less confident and as a question. He could've sworn his voice had been a bit squeaky and his fear radiated off of him.

Hazel hadn't said anything after that, which was freaking Frank out. Honestly if she didn't just answer he was going to throw up. Or cry. Most likely both.

"Uh, Hazel?" Frank's voice still sounded really high. She snapped back into reality.

"Are you serious?" She asked him. At first, he felt horrible. Then, he realized she hadn't meant in a bad way. She honestly thought he was joking about the whole marrying thing. He thought that would have been a really mean joke but it wasn't the time to think about that.

He nodded his head, trying to meet her eyes and not trusting his voice. He saw the tears come to her eyes and he thought to himself,"Here it comes, she's going to dump me."

"Frank Zhang, you are the most amazing man I've ever met. I was getting kind of worried that you would never ask! Oh gods, we have so much planning. We have to figure out where the wedding will be, my dress, the cake, invitations..."

He listened to her ramble about the wedding for a full five minutes, which was actually filled with him staring at her and getting lost in her beauty as always. He most ices the little things and aspects about her, which make him ready to say "I do" right then and there.

"-Piper and Annabeth can be my bridesmaids. You can figure everything out about your best man and everything. Oh my gods, Frank, this is possibly the best thing you've ever asked me!" Hazel had surprised with jumping on him and kissing him. She tasted of strawberries and he couldn't help but let himself get lost in her taste. A minute, an hour, a day could've gone by, but he stayed right there and he lived every minute of their kiss. Once they finally stopped for air Hazel was still wearing the huge smile she had on from when he'd first explained he wasn't pulling some nasty joke on her.

"So, I'm guessing that's a yes?" He asked, wanting to really hear her say it.

She smiled even bigger if possible, leaning down to him again,"Of coarse." And with that she gave him another long loving kiss.

A/N: Hi, guys! I'm sorry if you guys didn't like this one, I'm honestly not sure about it. Tell me what you think in a review and constructive criticism is always welcomed. Thanks people's I'll see ya in a bit.


End file.
